Label arrangements are known in which label sections are disposed on opposite sides of a bottle in order to be viewed in cooperative relationship.
One such label arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 635,098 which issued to G. Henckel on Oct. 17, 1899. In the arrangement of this patent, a label is provided which is affixed to a transparent vessel containing a transparent substance. More particularly, there is provided a main label containing desired advertising material and affixed to one side of said vessel, the label being provided with a cutout portion. A secondary label is provided with further advertising material and is affixed to the opposite side of the vessel and is so arranged that the advertisement or printed matter thereon may be read through the cutout portion of the main label and through the transparent vessel and substance therein. This arrangement fails to make provision for the refraction inherent in the glass from which the vessel is fabricated as well as for the refraction of the transparent material contained therein.
Another example of a two-part label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,890 which issued to J. H. Moore on Dec. 22, 1942. In the label arrangement disclosed in this patent, there is an article having a pair of spaced substantially parallel transparent faces on which labels are affixed constituting the background and foreground of an illustration, the foreground being superimposed against the background and cooperatively forming therewith a complete picture in stereoscopic relief. The bottle shown in this patent has parallel faces and, in any event, does not make provision for the refraction inherent in the glass forming the container or the refraction of the material accommodated within the container.
British Pat. No. 380,869 shows a label construction with a window through which may be viewed a diametrally opposed label portion having information thereon. This patent also fails to take into account the refraction of the container or material therein.